


jealous

by magentam



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, mentions of Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Wait a minute.  Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this thing kind of sucks but the concept is funny so. idk enjoy

When Makoto gets out of the shower, he walks into his bedroom and finds Gou lying on his bed. She’s laughing at something on her phone, and the sound of it makes him smile.

“What are you laughing at?” he asks, slightly curious as he finds a pair of sweats to put on.

She doesn’t look away from her phone as she answers. “Oh,” Gou says absentmindedly, typing away rapidly on her phone, “I’m just texting Sousuke-kun.”

The sound of that name kind of sparks something within Makoto. It’s not that Makoto doesn’t like Sousuke. Sure, he’s a little intimidated by the ex-swimmer - who wouldn’t be? - but he knows Sousuke is relatively harmless. But Gou seems awfully close with him… And the other day when Gou dragged him with her to pay Sousuke a visit, he wouldn’t stop looking at Makoto with a scowl…

“Oh,” is all Makoto says, and it comes out sounding more dejected than he would’ve liked it to.

This gets Gou’s attention, and she sits up, putting her phone down, and looks at him questioningly. “Are you okay?” she asks, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Makoto has his arms in the sleeves of a t-shirt as he answers. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he lies, frowning slightly.

“That’s a lie,” Gou frowns at him, bringing her knees to her chest. She watches curiously as Makoto pulls the shirt over his head quietly. Getting no reply, she sighs and hugs her knees. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

He doesn’t meet her eye and keeps quiet. Gou looks down, mulling over the situation. Then, after a few seconds, she says slowly, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Makoto doesn’t have the heart to lie to her, so he just mumbles, “Maybe,” almost inaudibly.

Gou’s eyes widen, and they’re both quiet for a moment before she climbs across the bed. She gets up, and Makoto’s back is still facing her. So she moves closer to hug him from behind.

A little noise of surprise gets stuck in Makoto’s throat, and he twists around to look at his girlfriend’s face. He doesn’t get to see it, though, because she’s hiding her face against his back, nuzzling him slightly. The endearing gesture makes him feel a little better.

“You shouldn’t be jealous,” Gou says comfortingly. Blindly, she grabs one of his hands and holds it. “Sousuke-kun’s just a friend. I’ve known him since I was little, y’know?”

Makoto lowers his head. “Yeah,” he says, his voice still sounding dejected.

This makes Gou frown a little. “Anyway,” she continues, “he’s my brother’s best friend. It’d be too weird to date him - he’s like a second brother to me.”

She moves her head to gauge his reaction and finds him still looking down. With a sigh, Gou hugs him tighter. “Stop worrying,” she admonishes him. “I only like you, so don’t be so paranoid.”

Makoto moves a little in her arms, facing her. “It’s not you,” he says, still not meeting her eyes. “Didn’t you see how he was glaring at me the whole time when we went to see him?”

She stares up at him, blinking a few times. Then, Gou starts to laugh.

“Gou!” Makoto whimpers, embarrassed and pouting.

“I’m sorry,” she laughs, full of mirth.

She keeps giggling for a while, never letting Makoto go. Makoto pouts, feeling even more insecure, and just crosses his arms, his face flushed as he looks away. Gou sees this expression on him, and her giggling dies down.

“I’m sorry,” she says again, smiling guiltily. “Don’t worry about him, alright? He always looks mean,” she assures as she gives his shirt a tug. Makoto gets the message and leans down, his face still red and embarrassed. Gou just wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

Makoto’s still quiet and apprehensive when he talks. “Are you sure?” he asks, pouting.

“Yeah,” Gou says, nuzzling the side of his face. Humming thoughtfully, she continues after a few beats of silence. “Actually,” she says contemplatively, “he may’ve done that on purpose.”

Makoto wraps his arms around her smaller body. “Why?” he whines miserably, tucking his face in the small crook of her neck. “What did I ever do to him?”

Gou laughs as he hugs her, bringing her hand up to play with his hair. “I said he was like a second brother, right? And brothers tend to be overprotective,” she trails off, hoping he gets the point.

“But why, though?” Makoto complains, his voice muffled against her shoulder. “Does he really think I’d hurt you?”

Gou just pats his head, feeling bad. “I think it’s more like he just wants to scare you,” she clarifies sheepishly, caressing his hair. “He’s kind of a jerk like that. But I’ll talk to him about it, alright? I’ll tell him I’m gonna beat him up if he keeps scaring you.”

That comment kind of makes Makoto embarrassed, but he agrees nonetheless. “Alright,” he mumbles, not moving from her shoulder.

Gou smiles, finding this whole situation pretty funny. “Don’t worry,” she repeats, kissing the side of his head. “I’ll protect you from my overprotective brothers.” Makoto huffs at that, and Gou can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> two things to consider: gou visiting makoto in tokyo for the weekend, also dragging him with her to go visit sousuke. when they get there sousuke probably hugs her and twirls her around (he's such a better brother than rin ;-;) and then sees makoto and glares at him. also, gou texting sousuke like STOP SCARING MY BF OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP, and sousuke replying like gou you're half my size


End file.
